¿Y YO QUE?
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: DRACO CON SU HERMANA, QUE TANTAS COSAS HARAN? MOLESTARA SANGRES SUCIAS, ENAMORARCE DE LA PERSONA QUE NO DEBENMMMM ROMANCE, PARODIA Y COMEDIA, 1ER CAP, ARRIBA-


¿Y YO QUE?  
  
(HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO ME PRESENTO CON UN NUEVO FIC, TITULADO ¿Y YO QUE?  
ESTE FAN FIC ESTA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS AMANTES DE DRACO MALFOY, EN EL JOVEN RUBIO LO VEREMOS EN DIFERENTE FACETAS Y EN ESPECIAL DEDICO ESTE FCI A MI HERMANA GISELLE_ RYDDLE QUE TAMBIEN ESCRIBE, NO SE SI HERMIONE ANDARA  
CON DRACON O TAL VEZ O H/HR NO SE, EN ESTE FIC TODO PUEDE PASAR)  
  
¿El odio se da por que?, soy un chico alto, rubio de ojos grises ¿y que tengo? Me responderé eso yo mismo, estoy harto de esta escuela, harto de san Potter que solo se hace la victima por todos lados el favorito de Dumoldore, el guapo, ya hasta tiene club de fan y yo ¿Qué yo no soy feo? Al contrario soy muy atractivo, tengo dinero, entre mis otras Cualidades, a mis 16 años, ese.  
  
Otra cosa que me tiene muy molesto es esa estupida de Granger, la sabelotodo Granger ella todo lo sabe y lo que no lo inventa, estoy harto de escuchar su nombre por todos lados si, que si ella es la mejor, que se esta poniendo muy guapa, que si su club de fans, no ya estoy harto de esta escuela, en verdad harto y mi hermana Marín que no se quiere cambiar de escuela es un año mas grande que yo, esta en la escuela de mi madre "INSTITUD OF GARDEN MARGOT". Bueno a horita regresemos a la realidad a transitar por esta estupida escuela, voy por mis dos idiotas amigos, pero toca a la puerta y es el profesor Snape:  
  
Señoriíto Malfoy, el director quiere hablar con usted, desee prisa es una noticia que lo alegrara bastante.- decía Snape con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
¿De que se trata profesor Snape?- pregunte bastante intrigado.  
  
Es una noticia que lo pondrá bastante feliz. tiene una visita.-decía Snape mientras se dirigían a la oficina del director.  
  
Es mi padre o quizás mi madre.-respondí  
  
DULCE DE LECHE.- dijo Snape a la gárgola  
  
Contésteme por favor profesor.- le dije  
  
No señor Malfoy y arruinarle la sorpresa, imposible además ya llegamos.- repuso Snape  
  
Gracias Severus, muy bien señor Malfoy hoy por la mañana acaba de llegar un miembro de su familia que desea hablar con usted, los dejamos solo.-decía el anciano director  
  
Esta bien, de ¿Quién se trata de mi madre o padre?-exprese con desdén.  
  
Que malo eres hermanito, viajo desde Grecia para venir a verte y tu me recibes tan frió, no, no pensé que te alegrarías un poco en verme.-expreso una chica de cabello rubio platinado a la altura de los hombros, de ojos grises, y buen cuerpo, se parecía mucho a su madre Narcisa, exceptuando por que ella tenia en sus ojos una mirada mas dulce y tierna.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡MARIN!!!!!-grito el joven Draco.  
  
Si hermanito, yo Marín Malfoy, vine a visitarte y ver por que te quejas tanto de esta escuela, no es el Institud pero esta bien, sobretodo para esas sangres sucias, bueno que te vas a quedar parado, siéntate.-expreso burlona Marín  
  
Marín, estoy muy contento de que hayas venido, a visitarme.-exprese no lo podía creer mi hermana, aquí por fin alguien de mi categoría.  
  
Hermanito, me quedare algunas semanas así nos podremos divertir bastante con.- se hizo la pensativa.- no se. con quien estará bien empezar, con Granger, la odiosa sabelotodo, que le podremos hacer..ya se que tal si le pitamos en cabello de violeta y la ponemos a bailar tango, en medio de la clase de pociones, a puesto que a su profesor no le dará nada de gracia.  
  
Eres única, después de el sigamos con Potter y al ultima con el infeliz pobretón de Weasly, nos podremos divertir bastante.-sonría sin parar.  
  
Weasly no son los pelirrojos, no tengo ni en que caerme muerto o la familia conejo.-rió Marín.- en las fiestas que da el ministerio siempre llegan con túnicas de segunda mano, y esa señora esta mas gorda que un cerdo, si tuviera un poco de amor propio se pondría a dieta, y la pequeña mocosa esa esta peor con sueños de grandeza siempre persiguiéndome, de tanto que me observa me voy a desgastar, mi túnica, mis zapatos a asta mi peinado, se me quedaba mirando como boba me daba miedo, creía que quería ser su amiga, solo por que la salude cortésmente, pobre ilusa, mis amigas deben ser de mejor categoría que esa.  
  
Esos, te acuerdas como papa dice "Eso Weasly tienen mas hijos de lo que pueden mantener" o "Esa familia no tiene orgullo de ser magos de sangre limpia".-lo dije muy serio pero los dos estallamos en carcajadas.  
  
No, no a mi me sale mejor "Marín ni se te ocurra deshonrar a nuestra familia, mas de 700 años de sangres limpias casándote con sangre sucia y lo mismo va para ti Draco".-expresaba Marín arrastrado las palabras haciendo una perfecta imitación de sus padre.  
  
Le doy 8 puntos le falto algo.-dije críticamente, muy serio y reservado.  
  
Y a la tuya le doy 7 puntos fue buena pero no se compara a la mía.- respondió muy seria Marín, parecía maestra dando las calificaciones de sus alumnos.-  
  
¿Qué has hecho hermanita?-pregunte con curiosidad.  
  
Nada estudiando, pero tu sabes que en un colegio para señoritas no hay mucha diversión, siendo el orgullo de nuestra madre, divirtiéndome molestando a los sangre sucia, no sabes que ilusos son y tu en tus cartas te notabas muy molesto, casi me pedías a gritos que viniera, que tampoco aquí hay diversión.-dijo Marín  
  
No hay casi nada con que divertiré solo con esos sangre sucias, pero.el director quiere que los veamos como unos iguales, puedes creer eso, nosotros iguales a ellos en que, en estos tiempos nadie respeta la pureza de la sangre.-dije con mucho ira y desprecio.  
  
Es verdad, pero mientras hayamos magos orgullosos de nuestra sangre, no dejaremos que se nos compare con esa escoria.-expreso Marín, muy despótica y soberbia.  
  
Te he echado tanto de menos..hermanita.-la abrazo.  
  
Yo igual, veras como nos divertiremos.-le susurro.  
  
El director sonreía, parecía muy feliz por la visita de la joven.  
  
¿Por qué se encuentra tan feliz?-pregunto Severus Snape, que se mostraba muy alegre  
  
Por que esa joven provocara una verdadera revolución en la escuela.- rió a carcajada abierta.  
  
A que se refiere, profesor.-sugirió curioso Snape  
  
Ya lo vera la profesor la hija de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black será un torbellino en la vida de varios alumnos.-volvió a reír  
  
Jajaja que le parece dos Malfoy en una misma escuela, que harán pobre de Hermione por que Marín y Draco le harán la vida imposible  
  
Harry y Ron, Marín es muy hermosa pero también lo es soberbia y muy altiva al igual que su hermano odian a los sangre sucias.  
  
Bueno le presento mi 7mo fic, en este el protagonista es Draco Malfoy, no se si habrá HR/D o tal vez un H/Hr, la verdad es que en este fic, casi no habrá romance sino mas aventura, acción venganzas  
  
Recomendaciones de fic,, muy bueno y excelentes aparte de los míos (jajajaja)  
  
Los de Snape Mistic y Cmi Weasly, excelentes y ese de a quien realmente amas, no necesita publicidad por que tiene mucha calidad.  
  
"El arte de vengarte" wuaaaaooooo el fic, en donde mas he dejado r/r en mi vida seguido por el de, es muy interesante y "El favor" están entre mis favoritos.  
  
"El calendario" mmmm celos, fotos y merodeadores mmmmm y Tras un mismo rostro sí no me les puedo resistir  
  
Bueno besos y lean eso fic, que realmente son buenos, después le daré mas recomendaciones, o pidanmelas yo leo de varios peor eso si, no me pidan uno de Cho por que no la soporto.  
  
Besos de Maiza Herlo Administradora de las Lupinas Señora de Lupin *-* (uno de mis sueños) 


End file.
